


playfighting

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Don’t touch me,” Stiles laughs, bats Peter’s wandering hands away, “We’re fighting.”





	playfighting

“Don’t touch me,” Stiles laughs, bats Peter’s wandering hands away, “We’re fighting.”

 

“Darling, we can’t spar without touching,” Peter says, quite reasonably, if only he hadn’t spent the last half hour trying to cop a feel every time he got close to Stiles. 

 

“We can’t spar at all if you don’t stop molesting me, Creeperwolf,” Stiles shoots back, edging away and to the left, circling Peter.

 

“I’d never, sweetheart. You wound me.”

 

“Oh, I haven’t even started wounding you,” Stiles mock growls and strikes, feigning a low kick to the side of Peter’s knee then his midsection, going for a punch to Peter’s throat when he gets blocked instead. 

 

None of his hits land, but it’s gratifying enough to see Peter sweat to block Stiles’ moves.

 

It’s a little less satisfying when Peter kicks his feet from under him and he lands on the padded floor. Before he rolls away, Peter is on him, caging him in with his body.

 

Peter smirks down at him in triumph, his eyes dark with want. “I win,” he simpers, “whatever shall I do with my prize?”

 

“Well,” Stiles hums, hands coming up to toy with the edge with Peter’s tank top, “you could let me reward you with a kiss. Then, I’m sure we’ll think of something we’ll both enjoy.”

 

He stinks of want, Stiles is sure, he can’t help it. Sparing with Peter always winds them both up, but unlike Peter, Stiles prefers to wait a little for his reward.

 

So he meets Peter halfway, leaning in for a kiss, then, before it gets too heated, cheats a little and throws Peter off with a little burst of magic.

 

He’s out of their training room in seconds, laughing maniacally when he hears Peter growl before he gives chase. 

 

Stiles can’t wait to lose  _ this _ particular game. 


End file.
